


A Little, a Lot, in Love

by DancingWithWildWolves



Series: 12 Days of Winter [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingWithWildWolves/pseuds/DancingWithWildWolves
Summary: Marty, JvR, Mo and Gards all come by and chat, leaving with kisses, much to Auston's bewilderment. They aren't a kissing team. Not even cheek kisses - well, Mitch does when he's drunk or even just tipsy, trying to kiss all over people like an affectionate puppy and Willy does the European two kisses as a greeting when he's been spending a lot of his time with his family. But the team in general, isn't a team for kissing each other.





	A Little, a Lot, in Love

  
Mitch corners Auston at the team Christmas party, slightly tipsy and very determined to cover Auston's cheeks in kisses.  
Auston sits there, completely stunned before shoving Mitch off with a laugh. His cheeks are bright red and he can't help the aw shucks smile that spreads across his face.

Around half an hour later, Willy shows up to call him anti social and kiss his forehead. Auston knows he's anti social at these things, the energy needed to hang out and make polite small talk sapped by his cold, and being somewhat injured.

Hyms doesn't even bother to make a comment when he drops a kiss on the top of Auston's head, just laughs and looks knowingly at him.

Marty, JvR, Mo and Gards all come by and chat, leaving with kisses, much to Auston's bewilderment. They aren't a kissing team. Not even cheek kisses - well, Mitch does when he's drunk or even just tipsy, trying to kiss all over people like an affectionate puppy and Willy does the European two kisses as a greeting when he's been spending a lot of his time with his family. But the team in general, isn't a team for kissing each other.

Sometimes, Auston is sad about that. Looking over at where Freddie's sitting by the fire, looking soft and warm with his large hands wrapped around a mug of hot cocoa, Auston wishes they were a kissing team because he thinks that Freddie would give excellent forehead kisses.

Auston gets lost in thought, not noticing that their goalie has come over for a chat until Freddie's sitting on the couch next to him after having kissed his forehead.  
"What?"  
Freddie looks at Auston blankly.  
"What's with all the kissing?"  
"You're sitting under the mistletoe, Matts."  
Auston looks up for the first time that night.  
"That explains a lot."  
"Of course you didn't even notice," Freddie laughs and Auston smiles softly at him.  
"Well, no one's given me a proper kiss yet."  
Freddie blushes a little but tilts Auston's head up and oh, yeah, it's just as amazing as Auston has daydreamed about.

Freddie tastes like hot cocoa and Christmas and yeah, Auston is a little, a lot, in love.


End file.
